Straightjacket Feeling
by Princess Lo
Summary: Mindy thinks some things over while in the Cukoo Hut. Josh/Mindy, Craig/Eric, Drake/Josh


_**Straightjacket Feeling**_

**Author**: hell's lil angel13

**Summary**: Mindy's time in the Cuckoo Hut as she thinks some things over. Josh/Mindy, Craig/Eric, Drake/Josh

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, not one bit of it. I'm just bending and twisting everything to my liking. The All-American Rejects owns the song title

**Warnings**: Slash, as should be expected by now, it's almost impossible to write about these guys and NOT do slash. Also, quite a few jibes at the mentally unstable. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, I won't be insulted if you leave

**A/N: I noticed that there weren't any fics about Mindy in the 'Mental Rehabilitation Center' and I wanted to change that. Takes place some time after Honor Council. Told from Mindy's point of view**

They say I'm crazy, that's why I'm in here. I'm really not, I just...know more than everyone else. I don't try to know more, it just happens. I know Josh Nichols hates that I'm just a little bit better than he is. He is smart, really smart, when it comes to books at least. That's why I always do better than he does, because he doesn't seem to realize the most obvious things in front of his face.

I sit on my bed in my room. I've been here about three months now and things have been going well. The other people here wonder why I'm here, since they seem to think I'm normal enough. They don't know what I know, though. No one else does, not that I know of at least. So, I seem normal enough to everyone else, and I am, I really am, it was just that one time at school that I snapped. I hated the fact that Josh Nichols was finally able to beat me at something, or, that was what I told everyone at least.

I didn't hate Josh, I never did. He made me do everything that I did, because I wanted him to notice me. I'm Mindy Crenshaw; I'm not supposed to act like this around boys. I'm supposed to be the smart girl who has the highest average in the entire school and graduates valedictorian and gives an amazing speech about the importance of education. I'm not supposed to be the one who got sent to a loony bin because I let a crush I had on a boy get out of hand.

Josh was everything I wanted in a boy. He was sweet and cute and smart and just...it's impossible for me to describe everything about the boy. And ever since we were in the same geometry class in grade nine, I knew that I was hopelessly in love with him.

I kept it safe from afar for a while. There were only two people who knew that I liked him, and they are still the only people unless they told, which I know they didn't. Craig and Eric know. I told them about three weeks before I pulled the prank on Mrs. Hayfer. I didn't know what to do anymore and I just needed to tell someone, anyone.

Craig and Eric were the best two people. They knew what it was like to be in love with someone they couldn't have. They have each other now, but they didn't always. I knew they could help me figure out what to do.

We talked it over a lot. And after a week, I realized what I should have seen so long before. Josh would never be with me because he already had someone. Well, there was also the fact that we're rivals and we hate each other, but aside from that....

Josh had already found someone he loves and just like Craig and Eric, no one could know. I think Josh's had to be even more hidden, because who would accept the fact that you're in love with your much cooler, very straight stepbrother?

It all came down to Drake Parker. Drake Parker was the reason I couldn't have Josh, Drake Parker was the reason Josh was happy, and Drake Parker was the reason I was so jealous and nearly crazy. Drake Parker had to be eliminated.

So, that's why I stole his jacket out of his locker. That was part one. Now, I needed somewhere to put it. That came to me in English class one day. Drake hated Mrs. Hayfer and it was a totally mutual feeling. I knew then that if I did something to Mrs. Hayfer, she would automatically blame Drake for it. What could I do that, if he were blamed, could get rid of Drake? It would have to be something big, something really big, like stealing a car or—BINGO!

And that's how it started. I stole Hayfer's car and brought it to the school, where I took it apart and then put it back together in her classroom. Drake was so going to be expelled.

I didn't take into consideration, however, that Josh would know a thing or two. When he brought up the Honor Council, I thought for sure my chance was busted. But then Mrs. Hayfer asked me to support her and I knew it was all over. Josh always comes in second to me. Drake Parker was going down.

I thought it was all over. I had all the evidence I needed to prove that Drake stole Mrs. Hayfer's car, even though it was so obvious he's not smart enough to know how to get a car into a second-story classroom. Another thing only I would know.

When I saw Josh combing Drake's hair, I smiled. It was so sweet that Josh wanted Drake to look good. What was even more adorable was that Drake was letting him for a few seconds. I nearly cracked when I saw that. Then when Drake sprayed the hairspray in Josh's face? I melted like the silly little girl I always am when I'm around Josh. Most of the time, I want to be in Drake's place, but at that moment, I thought they were the most adorable couple I'd ever seen. If Drake were a girl, they'd be voted the school's cutest couple, hands down.

As I sit here on my bed, I realize that I always knew Drake and Josh were different than most stepbrothers, most brothers, most friends even. I grew up with a little brother around their sister Megan's age and I know that he and his friends never act like Drake and Josh do. The secret side glances they give each other when they think no one else is looking, the touches that last just a little bit longer than necessary, the wrestling matches they hold together, the hugs that are just a bit more than brotherly. The signs are all there. I should've known that nothing could ever come between these boys. Drake dates so many girls and Josh doesn't care, because he knows that there is only one person for Drake and none of those girls are that person.

I listen to Jackson in the next room over. He's trying to pull at the straightjacket they have him strapped in all day long. They're keeping him in it until his stitches heal on his wrists so he won't be able to try and tear them out anymore.

I like to think that Jackson had a better life before he came in here. Maybe he had a girlfriend who broke up with him and that was what started his downward spiral of depression and cutting.

And maybe Eddie, the guy a few years older than me who's in here because he's Schizophrenic, had a love for animals before he came here. I know I loved animals and so did Drake. Now, Eddie's not allowed out in the open because everyone thinks he's a danger to himself and others around him.

Maybe when I leave here, I'll try to make amends with Josh. Not Drake, I hate Drake. Drake is the reason I can never have Josh, but maybe if I make up with Josh, things will be alright. I don't want people to hate me unless they have a good reason.

It's settled then. When I leave here, whenever that may be, I'll apologize with Josh. I can—

Wait, maybe I can be with Josh after all! Why didn't I see this before? There's only one reason why Drake dates girl after girl after girl and that reason is to keep up appearance so no one suspects anything. Josh could do the same thing, couldn't he? Sooner or later, if he doesn't get a girlfriend, people are going to start talking and he wouldn't want that. He'd need a cover, someone who knows they're not there for real. I already know, so there'll be no need to explain if it ever comes up. It's perfect!

As I settled down for the night, I thought of ways to make this work. It would work, it was foolproof. And, as an added bonus, Drake will be so jealous! Oh happy, happy times.

You know, sometimes I wonder if even the boys know it yet. I don't know if they're dating yet or if they still think what they're doing is normal. It's nice to be the only one who knows, but I think it would be a good thing if the actual subjects know too. Even if they don't, though, they'll find out soon. I know they will. It's getting to be way too obvious; other people are going to start noticing soon if they're not careful.

Drake Parker and Josh Nichols. Who would've thought? While it's completely abnormal and illogical, that's what makes it work, I think. If the relationship was any less abnormal, they wouldn't be them anymore.


End file.
